


Shake It Off

by Sariel79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dunno I’m not good with tags, Karaoke, Kissing, Rated teen for language and drinking, Reader-Insert, Surprise Kissing, Yeah it’s THAT song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79
Summary: Noctis and Prompto practically drag Ignis to a karaoke club/dive bar. The younger boys get drunk and sing, while Iggy meets a strange woman he is instantly drawn towards.





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first non-smut fic! Who knew I had it in me huh? Don’t worry though, more explicit lemony goodness in the works!  
> I purposefully gave the female character some defining physical characteristics, while still using the Y/N insert for readers. Hope no one is thrown off by this. Definitely not a Mary Sue but I just had this image of her I couldn’t get outta my head.  
> And I apologize in advance for the name of the club - I know it’s stupid, but it’s the best I could come up with.  
> If you like the story comments and/or kudos are GREATLY appreciated! If you don’t like it well hell, I’m not 100% crazy about it either and I wrote the damn thing.
> 
> Follow me at http://becauseimanerd.tumblr.com/ and come say HI!

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Noct –“

“This is happening Specs, with or without you. I dunno what else to tell you.”

Ignis closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, letting out an audible sigh. Crossing the room, Prompto came up behind him, landing a playful slap on his shoulder. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Ignis raised an eyebrow at the sharpshooter. “There’ll be girls,” he said placatingly.

A loud guffaw filled the room and the trio looked towards Gladio, who was sitting sprawled out on a couch idly flipping through a magazine. His gaze never left the pages as he said, “You really think that’s gonna convince him?”

Prompto pouted. Ignis cocked his head in the direction of the Shield. “Why don’t you go?”

Gladio looked up from his reading material. “No can do. Training some new Glaives in the morning and I gotta get up early.”

Ignis glowered at him. “I get up early _every_ morning.”

“Good for you,’ he responded smugly.

Noctis, impatient, grabbed the door and swung it open. “Can we go already?” Without so much as a glance behind him he exited the room, heading down the hall towards the elevator. Prompto grabbed his vest that was hanging on the back of a chair and pulled it on as he too went thru the door and ran after his friend.

“Hey – wait up buddy!”

The room was silent, the two older men contemplating what had just transpired. Although, truth be told it was really just Ignis, who looked again at Gladio who had returned to his magazine. He sighed once more and rolled his eyes, whispering to himself as he followed after the errant prince. 

“Your Highness knows how much I loathe karaoke.”

**~~~~~~**

The trio pulled up to the small club in the Regalia, Ignis behind the wheel. Of course there was no valet, so he had to find parking on his own, which he likely would have done regardless. While doing so he considered the situation he was currently in. Although the two younger men were more than capable of handling themselves should any trouble befall them, in the end Ignis felt compelled to accompany them, hoping his presence would prevent any problems in the first place and that he could convince them to leave at a reasonable hour. As Prompto put it so eloquently in the car ride over: “Babysitter’s gotta babysit, amirite!” 

The Royal Advisor had glared at him thought the rear view mirror. “Are you implying that Noctis and yourself are infants?”

That shut him up.

Noctis and Prompto smiled to each other as they exited the vehicle. “This is gonna be great!” the blonde squealed. Ignis eyed the flashing neon sign that read Choco-Karaoke Club and Bar dubiously.

Noctis gazed at the building almost reverently. “Gods, I haven’t been here in forever!”

Ignis looked at them, crossing his arms. “Do I want to know?”

The raven-haired prince sidled up to his faithful right hand, casually draping an arm across his shoulders. “Prom and I would come here a lot after classes when we were in high school. And to answer your question - no. No you don’t.”

Without another word spoken between them, the trio entered the establishment. Ignis’s nose was instantly assaulted with the scent of dirty carpets and cheep liquor. His ears, well they fared far worse, as the person on stage at the moment was singing loudly off-key. “You have got to be kidding me,” he said.

Prompto raised a hand over the crowd snapping his fingers to get the attention of the other two. He pointed. “Bar,” and then took off in that direction. The long bar stretched almost the entire length of one wall of the club. It was busy, but not overcrowded, with patrons receiving their drinks and leaving at a steady pace so that there was an opening where they all could fit.

Noctis and Prompto both ordered beers. When the bartender looked at Ignis and asked what he’d be having, the strategist gave him a polite, half-hearted smile and said, “Nothing for me, thank-you.” The man shrugged and walked away without a word.

Noct shouted over the music. “Hey, Specs – we’re gonna walk around!” He nodded.

Ignis turned, his back to the bar and the whole club before him, discreetly surveying the area and the patrons. Out of the corner of his eye he observed a large man on his right side shift away from the bar, drink in hand. The now open space allowed him to see the woman who had been on the man’s other side. She caught Ignis’s attention fully as she raised her voice at the bartender. “Hey!” The bartender finally looked in her direction, her eyes wide as she held up two fingers. “Two more for me and my friend.” Without a word the bartender brought up two shot glasses to the counter, filling them with a pale amber liquid, and slid them over to her. The woman grasped them, instantly downing one of the shots, making a face as the harsh liquor burned down her throat. 

Something compelled Ignis to comment. “Perhaps a lady such as yourself would fare better with a fine wine or cognac? Surely there are other establishments you could seek out besides here.”

She quickly turned her head towards the man that was addressing her, wrinkling her brow in confusion. She paused for a moment before asking, “Are you trying to hit on me?

Ignis’s eyes went wide. “I most certainly am not.”

Pouting slightly she looked the tactician up and down appreciatively, taking him in from his well polished shoes to his perfectly coifed hair – spiked up in front. “Shame. You’re cute.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “Look, I appreciate the thought, but ever since I found out my boyfriend was _cheating_ on me, I just can’t seem to get in the right headspace to enjoy the finer things in life. You know what they say,” she raised the other glass and pointed it at him. “…when you feel like shit, you go and drink in a shit hole.” The woman walked away, leaving Ignis gobsmacked. 

Once again he massaged the bridge of his nose, wondering what in Eos he had been thinking. Tempted to go back to the Citadel and leave Noctis and Prompto to their own devices, he scanned the crowd for them, however they found him first.

“Iggy!” The prince shouted, getting his attention.

“Ready to leave?” He asked hopefully, crossing his arms.

Prompto chimed in first. “Pfft – as if! We haven’t even had a chance to sing yet!”

“You can’t be serious.”

Leaning into Noctis, he placed an arm on his shoulder, letting his hand casually hang in the air. “As serious as a huge knife-wielding tonberry.” The prince nodded in agreement.

Ignis sighed, defeated. “Well you both certainly seem to have your mind set on the matter -”

Prompto made his hands into fists, pumping them triumphantly into the air as he grinned. “Yessss!”

“ – but only one song!”

The sharpshooter’s face dropped. He looked back at Noctis as if to say, _Can you believe this guy?_

The prince stepped closer. “Iggy, you know I _can_ command you to – “ But he faltered as Ignis stared coolly back at him, looking all the world like a disapproving parent.

“Fine,” they said in unison, feeling deflated as they stalked off.

Resigned to the fact that he would be stuck at the club for some time longer, Ignis stepped away from the bar to search for the woman he had been speaking to earlier, wanting to make amends. He gracefully meandered thru the crowd, effortlessly managing to not bump into a single person despite the constantly moving crowd. His six foot frame allowed him a slight advantage on looking over many of the club-goers heads, and was able to find the booth where she was sitting by herself and approached, noting the other shot glass on the table in front of her, un-drunk. Noticing his looming form as he stood next to the booth, the woman visibly bristled.

“Come to question my choice in seating?” She asked scathingly.

Ignis looked shamefaced. “My apologies. I should not have made assumptions.”

She sighed, the stiffness in her posture and voice slackened as if it was uncomfortable for her. “S’okay.” Shrugging apologetically she said, “I’m not normally this…bitchy. Had a rough day.”

He pointed at the drink. “Where is your friend?”

“Hmm?” Forgetting about the shot in front of her. “Oh, that’s for me too.”

“You are here alone?”

“Yep.” Her lips popped loudly on the P. They avoided each others gaze and there was an awkward silence between. “So you gonna sit down or what?” 

Ignis hesitated. “Uh…I…”

She patted the seat. “C’mon. I won’t bite.”

Ignis sat and slid into the booth, keeping a polite distance.

Her hazel eyes pierced his as she smiled, saying “My name’s Y/N.”

He returned the smile genuinely. “Ignis Scientia.”

Nodding as if in affirmation she turned her attention back to the crowd. The song currently playing as the person on stage sang along had increased in tempo and she was absentmindedly swaying her upper body to the rhythm. The generous space afforded Ignis the chance to take in the details of the woman he was now sitting next to. Her outfit was a classic but nonetheless fashionable dark blue sheath dress with a sweetheart neckline. Although she was several inches shorter than him, it was made up for by the wedge heels she wore. There was a modest sweep of freckles along her shoulders and collarbone, complementing her long dark chocolate brown hair with sun kissed highlights that hung freely in textured waves. Ignis guessed she spent a fair amount of time outside.

“So are you here with someone?” She queried, turning back to him.

Ignis avoided her gaze. “Yes, my…friends.” 

Resting her chin in her hand, she briefly scanned the club. “Looks like they ditched you.”

The crowd suddenly erupted with shrill whistles and enthusiastic cheers. Noctis and Prompto were suddenly on the stage, microphones in hand and appearing to be more than a little inebriated.

“That’s them.”

The two quickly began to break out into song, loud and off key, but having the time of their lives nonetheless.

Y/N grinned broadly. “Oh I love this song!” She looked at Ignis eagerly. “Wanna dance?”

Ignis balked. “Oh I don’t think –“

Without waiting for him to finish, she grabbed his hand. “Come on!”

Against his will, Ignis was drug to the dance floor. It wasn’t that he had a problem with dancing, but to music of this pace – that was foreign to him.

Y/N turned to face him, her grip on his hand relaxing. She smiled and there was a sparkle in her eye that Ignis had not noted before. It was bright, warm and full of mirth. He found himself smiling back and suddenly wanting to know more about this mysterious woman he had just met.

“That sonofabitch.”

Ignis’s eye widened. “I beg your pardon?”

Her charming visage dropped, and as the crowd around them continued to move and sway to the music, Y/N eyes had gone cold and hard as she looked somewhere behind Ignis’s right shoulder.

“My ex just walked in,” she said, pursing her lips. “With the chick he was cheating on me with!”

Ignis began to turn around to follow her gaze, but she quickly turned him back to facing her. “Astrals, why are you looking? Don’t look!”

He pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I admit, I do not know the proper social protocols for this kind of situation.”

“Well I do. Rule one – don’t look.”

“I believe we’ve established that…”

She started to panic as they came closer. Biting her lip, she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ignis’s neck. “Rule two – kiss me.”

“What?”

She didn’t give him time to protest as she stood up on her toes and firmly pressed her lips to his. Ignis was caught so completely off-guard he could do nothing but stand there frozen and nonplussed. Y/N opened her eyes to make damn sure that her ex saw her as he walked by. He did. Glowering as he made his way across the room, she held the kiss until he was out of sight then released Ignis. Not knowing what to make of it all, he managed to look up towards the stage at his companions. Their duet, if you could call it that, was reaching it’s final crescendo. Noctis was throughly caught up in his performance. Prompto managed to to witness the kiss - though he did not know the context of it - and gave Ignis finger-guns. Ignis rolled his eyes and looked back at Y/N.

She shrugged meekly. “I’m sorry – I had to let him know somehow!”

“And what is that, exactly?” Ignis asked, pushing up his glasses once again.

“That I’m over him.”

“And you chose to convey your message by kissing me?” He looked questioningly at her.

She crossed her arms. “It’s a thing!”

“If you say so. Pray tell – is there a ‘rule three’?”

Y/N was unable to answer as the crowd had erupted with a cacophony of cheers and whistles. Noctis and Prompto had finished their song. Ignis suspected that they were pandering just a bit, knowing that they were in the presence of their monarch. Rather than exiting the stage via the stairs to the side, the pair hopped down from the front right into the throng of people. The pair approached Ignis, smug grins plastered on their faces.

“Heyyy, Iggy.” Prompto drawled, giving him a wink.

“ ‘Sup Specs?” 

He nodded at them and then turned, attempting to make introductions, but Y/N barely seemed to notice their presence, her eyes fixed on Ignis. “Don’t let them see that you’re hurting.” She poked her index finger into his chest, enunciating the last four words. She dropped her hand, turned and walked towards the stage.

“What does that mean, exactly?” He yelled after her.

Continuing her ascent to the stage, the once again rising noise of the club made it impossible for him to hear her reply. Instead she raised her hand again, holding her thumb and pinky finger together so her middle three fingers would stand upright.

Rule three.

Noticing that Ignis was transfixed on the woman he’d caught him kissing moments ago, Prompto decided to take the opportunity while the strategist was distracted to pull Noctis away to get another beer. 

Leaning over toward the DJ, there was a brief exchange of words before Y/N went back to grab the mic. The music started.

_I stay out too late_  
_Got nothing in my brain_  
_That's what people say, mmm, mmm_  
_That's what people say, mmm, mmm_  
_I go on too many dates_  
_But I can't make them stay_  
_At least that's what people say, mmm, mmm_  
_That's what people say, mmm, mmm_

The cheers and whistles from the crowd bolstered her confidence as she continued.

_But I keep cruisin'_  
_Can't stop, won't stop movin'_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind_  
_Saying it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

She put her hands and fingers together mimicking a heart shape, then, keeping the shape she pulled her hands apart, a mock frown on her face.

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Getting more and more into the performance as she went on, she let her body talk as much as the lyrics – swaying and running her fingers seductively through her hair. The crowd loved it. Ignis smiled, impressed.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars_  
_And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_  
_She's like, “Oh my God”, but I'm just gonna shake_

She pointed at Ignis in the crowd, curling a finger as if beckoning him.

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_  
_Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake…_

Raising an arm into the air, her eyes closed as the song reached it’s pinnacle.

_Yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off…_

The song ended and the mob of people exploded with joyous shouts and applause. As Ignis joined in, out of the corner of his eye he noted that Y/N’s ex and his companion headed towards the exit of the club, disgusted looks on their faces. He turned back to see that Y/N had left the stage and was heading back towards him. She approached, a little out of breath but grinning ear to ear.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile in return. “That was most impressive, although – “ his cheeks began to redden as he cleared his throat “ – I can’t help but feel undeserving of your implied affection. After all, we’ve only just met.”

She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and closing the distance between them. “You talk to much.” Then she kissed him, her lips pressing to his fiercely.

When she released him Ignis had a bemused look on his face. “Was that rule four?”

Shrugging, she smiled. “Nah. That was just because I wanted to.”

He couldn’t help but smile back. Softening at her touch as her index finger played with the soft hair at the back of his neck, Ignis found him self reciprocating the intimacy as his hands settled themselves on her waist.

“Hmm, seems I’ve managed to fluster the prince’s own chief advisor and right hand. Yay me.” She commented coyly.

Ignis furrowed his brow. “You know who I am?”

“I had my suspicions when you talked to me at the bar; I knew you looked familiar. Then later when you told me your name it hit me – the man who is almost always in the background whenever the prince is on TV. Fashionable, graceful, handsome…”

“Well I try.”

“…acts like he’s got a stick up his ass.”

“Hey!” Ignis frowned.

Y/N laughed. “You just need to not take life so seriously, that’s all I’m saying!” She paused, musing. “I think perhaps the Gods guided you here, knowing you needed a break.”

“Well, I am a very busy man.”

Arms still wrapped around his neck, she counted off on her fingers one by one. “Let’s see – advisor, strategist, bodyguard, chef, chauffeur, sometimes butler, magic wielder…deadly with his daggers and a pole arm. I’m running outta fingers here,” she teased.

He chuckled. “Clearly ‘karaoke singer’ isn’t one of them.”

“That’s okay. No one’s perfect.”

Inexplicably captivated, he slowly lowered his lips to hers, initiating the kiss for the first time that evening. It was chaste, but held so much promise for the future to come.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Noctis and Prompto were watching them from the sidelines. They were both surrounded by young women, overtly gawking and asking for a picture or - more often than not - a phone number. Neither paid them any attention as they were utterly fixated on what was transpiring before their eyes with their friend. Mouths agape, they silently elbowed each other back and forth as if unsure what was happening was merely a dream and a good nudge would wake them up. Prompto finally caught Noctis soundly in the ribs with his elbow, causing him to spill some of his beer.

“Dude!” He yelled, wiping away the drops on his jacket with his hand.

“Are you seeing this? What is even going on here right now?”

The prince casually took another swig of his drink. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either.”

“Well? Whadda we do?”

“Well, I’d say we are defiantly taking Iggy out with us more often.”

 

**FIN**


End file.
